


All Things Considered, Let's Go Out With A Bang

by Drag0nst0rm



Series: The Lost Ones [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Bad Ideas, Gen, Gibbs Shows Up, Tony No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murder isn't something the hotel can overlook, and since it was a member of the Navy that died, it's NCIS they call.</p>
<p>Tony knows he should probably run.</p>
<p>But. Well. If he's going to be salted anyway, he might as well say hello, right?</p>
<p>McGeek would kill him for this if he wasn't already dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Considered, Let's Go Out With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own NCIS.

"Are you here about Jason?" Tony was pretty sure if McCautious could see him right now, he'd be yelling his head off. For that matter, _Tony_ wasn't sure this was a good idea.

But. Well. Better to go out in a blaze of glory and all that.

He was expecting the agent to snap at him. He'd been pretty harsh with the manager. He was surprised when the guy crouched down to his eye level instead and spoke surprisingly gently. "NCIS Special Agent Gibbs. Did you know Jason?"

He looked down. "We talked. Before . . . " He trailed off. "I'm Tony, by the way." He looked around. "Where's your backup? In the movies, all the agents have a partner with them."

"Mine got sick."

"That stinks."

Gibbs shrugged like he didn't mind so much.

"What if a bad guy sneaks up behind you and there's no one there to watch your back?" Tony insisted.

"You think there's a lot of bad guys here?"

That kind of depended on your definition, but there weren't many people likely to sneak up on Special Agent Gibbs, no. Still. He'd had a great idea.

A crazy idea. "I could be your backup. Just in case."

"Well, if you're my backup, that means you're my partner. And partners have to share what they know about the case. Can you tell me about Jason?"

Okay, so this was even a worse idea than he'd thought, but if an agent had to come, if he _had_ to get salted, he didn't want to spend his last few days hiding in the walls. He wanted to go out with style, like James Bond would.

And while he couldn't afford to tell Gibbs about the case, he could tell him plenty about Jason. Someone needed to know about him. Someone needed to remember him. Jason deserved that much, at least.

So Tony took a deep, admittedly unnecessary breath, and started talking.

There were a lot of words to cram in if he only had a few days left to say them.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, I know. However, check back in thirty minutes and the first chapter of the multi-chapter follow up should be posted.


End file.
